Total Pokemon Island
by coolman123
Summary: Many pokemon arrive to an Island to compete for one million poke.
1. Chapter 1

**Declamier ME no own TDI,TDA,TDWT,TDROTI or Pokemon**

**Welcome**

"Welcome to Total Pokemon Island" said a yellow bird that has fire on its wings and head " I'm your host Moltres here with my sister Articuno" he said pointing to a blue bird. "Here is where a number of pokemon have signed up to stay and here is our first one now on a Wailord" he said as a tall pile of rocks arrived.

" Hi i'm Onix" He said deeply.

" Nice to meet you Onix" said Articuno.

" This place looks cool" said Onix.

" Thank you" said Moltres " Oh someone else is here".

" Hey" said a small yellow pokemon with a brown ring on it's tail.

" Abra" said Articuno.

" Hey only I get to say who they are" said Moltres.

" Says what"

" Says my contract"

"Whatever"

As they were talking they didn't notice 4 pokemon go by.

" Um hello" said the fifth one that arrived.

" Let me HEY" said Onix.

" Thank you I was getting tired of them aruging" said the fifth one

"Oh sorry didn't see you guys" said Motres as he noticed them.

" Okay well mine name is Geodude" said the one that looks like a rock with arms.

"Drowzee" said the one that looks like a little elephant with the top yellow and bottom brown.

" I'm Weedle" said the little worm with a spike on it's head.

" Yo I'm Charmander" said the lizard with fire on it's tail.

" And I'm Elekid" said the yellow one with a black lighting bolt on it's stomach.

"Okay and here is the next one." said Articuno.

" Hey i'm Poochyena and don't mess with me" said the small grey and black dog.

" And now comes two more" said Moltres.

" Hey I'm Iggybuff" said the small pink ball.

" And I'm Zubat" said the small bat.

" Next three are here" said Moltres.

" Hi I'm Pidgey" said the bird-like pokemon.

" Rhydon here and don't make me mad" said the rocky rhino mad-like

" Hi I'm Caterpie" said the small caterpiler shyly.

" Hi" said the next pokemon.

" Who are you" said Moltres.

"I'm Squirtle" It looked like a small turtle.

" Next to arrive is Magby ( looks red with a little bit of yellow with it), Mankey ( a hairy pig), Diglett ( a mole), Gastly ( A grey ball with smoke following it), and Pichu ( a yellow little mouse with pink cheeks)" said Moltres.

" Okay" said Articuno " The next pokemon is Rattata". He said as a small purple rat arrived.

" Eek a rat" said the next person the arrive. She was a blue snakelike creature.

" Dratini" said Moltres " Welcome".

" How is this a welcome a small little rat is here" said Dratini.

" Hey" said Ratatta

" Next three are Gible ( a small land shark), Duskull ( a black body with glowing red eyes and a face of a skull, and bulbasaur ( a green pokemon with a growing flower on it's back) welcome" said Articuno.

" What did I say about pokemon coming" said Moltres.

" Only I get to announce them " Articuno said Mockly " By the way here is Magnemite" .

" Hey" said Magnemite. He was a flying magnet.

" Okay here comes Riolu " said Moltres. Riolu is a black and blue dog-like pokemon.

" Leave me alone and no one gets hurt" He said.

" Okay pushy" said Moltres.

" I know right" said the next pokemon witch was a small red fish.

" Magikarp welcome" said Moltres.

" Um someone help me over there" said Magikarp.

" We will" said the next one to arrive. One of them a blue sphere shape seal (spheal), and the other one was a tiny tan pig-nose pokemon with brown stripes (swinub).

" Okay go help him" said Articuno.

As they were helping him another pokemon arrived. She was small green dinosaur-like pokemon.

" Chickorita hello" Said Moltres.

" Hello" she said sweetly.

" Okay next is Sneasel" said Moltres as a blue green cat with sharp claws arrived.

" Hey the winner has arrived" She said.

"Alright last three are here" said Articuno.

" Hey Don't" started Moltres.

" Steal my lines" said Articuno before Moltres finished.

" Anyway here is Shelidon ( a little yellow pokemon with what looks like a sheild for a face), Murkrow ( a little back bird), and Smoochum ( a little pink pokemon with yellow hair)." said Moltres.

" Okay teams your are Elekid, Weedle, Geodude, Mankey, Rhydon, Drozee, Magby, Magikarp, Chickorita, Pidgy, Sneasel, Duskull, Spheal, Magnemite, Rattata, Smoochum, and Gible." said Articuno. " You guys are the Killer Mewtwo's

" The rest of you Charmander, Onix, Abra, Bulbasaur, Iggybuff, Zubat, Pichu, Caterpie, Squartle, Murkrow, Dratini, Swinub, Diglett, Gastly, Riolu, Shieldon, and Poochena" said Moltres " You guys are the Screaming Mews.

" Yes I'm am not on the same team as the rat" said Dratini.

" Hey again" said Ratatta

" Look it's okay she won't bother you if she is on the other team" said Chickorita

" Oh" said Rattata

" All right Mew's in the right cabin while Mewtwo's on the right" said Articuno

"Get set up and head to the mountain for your first challenge" said Moltres

" What did he say" said Weedle

" I said GET UP THE MOUNTAIN" screamed Moltres

" Oh" said Weedle scared-like

" I wonder what our first challenge will be" asked Geodude

" I hope it won't be to hard" answered Magikarp while be moved by Chickorita

They all find themselves on top of the mountain looking down

" Oh wow" said Caterpie

**Okay there is the first chapter**

**What is your pick to win**

**Who do you think will get out first**

**And What do you think of the teams**


	2. Chapter 2

The** First Challenge**

"Okay your challenge is to jump off this 50 foot high cliff" said Moltres.

"No flying down to all of you that can fly" said Articuno.  
>All that can fly looked down sadly.<br>"Down below you will see a pool" started Moltres.  
>"If you land there you get a point" said Articuno.<br>"But if you fall" said Moltres " No point for you".  
>"Like I said Oh wow" said Caterpie again.<br>"Oh no I can't do this" said Charmander.  
>"Why" asked Chickorita.<br>"If this flame goes out I'm dead" said Charmander pointing to his tail.  
>"Oh" said Chickorita.<br>"Enough about mister scaredy flame " said Moltres.  
>"HEY" yelled Charmander.<br>"Okay on to the challenge Killer Mewtwo your first" said Articuno.  
>"Okay who's first" said Rhydon.<br>"I guess I'll go first" said Duskull as he was walking to the edge.  
>"Okay he made it one point for the Mewtwo" said Moltres.<br>Then Magikarp (with Chickorita's help), Chickorita, Pidgey, and Magnemite jumped."I'm to scared to jump" said Weedle.

"M-Me to"studdered Ratatta.

"Okay Two chickens" said Articuno.  
>Gible and Mankey jumped while Drozee stayed up.<br>"There is no way I'm jumping"said Magby angerly.  
>"Why" asked Spheal.<br>"Because I refuse to die later" He said as he walked off.  
>After that everyone eles jumped minus Smoochum.<br>"So thats 12 jumpers and 5 chickens Mew can you guy top that" said Articuno.  
>"Okay here I go" said Swinub as he jumped.<br>"I'm staying" said Charmander.  
>"Okay but you become a chicken" said Moltres.<br>"I'll handle that" said Charmander.  
>After that Diglett, Riolu, Shelidon, and Poochena jumped while Gastly and Igglybuff stayed.<br>"Look out below" said Onix as he jumped.  
>"Here goes nothing" said Murkrow as she and Pichu jumped.<br>"I can't do it" said Dratini as she left.  
>Abra, Bulbasaur, Zubat, and Squartle jumped leaving only Caterpie.<br>"Okay only Caterpie remains after he is done we will see who wins and the losers will vote someone off" said Articuno in a megaphone.  
>"You can do it Caterpie" Yelled Murkrow<br>"Come one don't chicken out Caterpie" also Yelled Shieldon

"Okay here I go" said Caterpie as he jumped.

"He did it meaning the winners are the Mews with 13 jumpers and 4 chickens" said Articuno  
>"Ya" said Diglett<br>"Alright" said Gastly  
>"Go Caterpie" said Zubat<br>"Also meaning the Mewtwo will vote the first person off the Island" said Moltres  
>At the dinning hall.<br>"Okay who should we vote off" asked Spheal.  
>"I think that it should be Weedle or Rattata" answered Rhydon.<br>"Why" asked Duskull.  
>"Because they seem the weakest" said Rhydon.<br>"It's everyone fault but me" said Magby.  
>"WHAT" Yelled Rhydon.<br>"Hey at least I jumped instead of you" said Gible.  
>"Neither did Weedle, Smoochum, Drozee, and Rattata" said Magby.<br>"CAUSE THEY ARE WEAK LIKE YOU" said yelled Rhydon.  
>"Whatever" said Magby as he left.<br>At the bonefire.  
>"Okay who ever doesn't get a poffin must report to the dock and get leave." said Articuno.<br>"That means you are out of the contest" said Moltres.  
>" Okay the safe ones are Duskull, Pidgy, Magnemite, Chickorita, Magikarp, Mankey, Rhydon, Gible, Elekid, Spheal, Sneasl Weedle, Drozee, and Rattata" said Articuno<br>"Okay last two Smoochum and Magby. One of you wont get this last poffin."  
>"It goes to.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Smoochum." said Moltres  
>"Okay that means Magby has been elimanated."said Articuno<br>"WHAT" screamed Magby  
>"That's right" said Moltres<br>"NO I'M NOT GOING"Screamed Magby even louder  
>Two big Machamps came and took Magby to the dock as he was sceaming.<br>"Well that was fun night" said Rhydon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: No own so sad**

**Confession cam would look like this**

"Last time on Total Pokemon Island. The campers have arrived to the island and had their first challenge jumping off a 50 foot high cliff. The Mewtwo lost and voted off Magby because he was just a jerk. Now we have one gone and another great challenge here on TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND." said Moltres  
>(Theme song)<br>"Welcome back" said Moltres  
>"Lets wake them up for the challenge" added Articuno as he blew a megaphone.<br>"WHAT IS THE DEAL WAKING ME UP AT SIX" Yelled Rhydon  
>"These birds are just trying to mess with my head" said Elekid<br>Elekid:Man everyone is just trying to make me mad. Maybe if team with some people that would be the trick that will help me go farther.  
>"Oh Drozee Rhydon, and Magikarp can I speak with you for a while" said Elekid as they started walking closer.<br>"What do you need" asked Drozee.  
>"I would like to make an alliance with you guys" answered Elekid.<br>"Cool" said Rhydon  
>Magikarp: It's cool he picked me for the alliance but why I still need help in moving. I wouldn't be that good for the team.<br>Drozee: Alright I got pick for an alliance.I didn't know people really liked me.  
>Elekid: Those three were perfect Rhydon because he is strong and dumb,Magikarp because he will someday be a Garados,and Drozee because I can use his psychic powers for my own good.<br>"Alright today challenge is an awake-a-thon"said Moltres.  
>"What-a-thon"Asked Bulbasaur.<br>"This is easy the last team with someone awake wins" said Articuno.  
>"Really" asked Duskull<br>"Really" answered Articuno  
>They got into there teams and started the challenge.<br>Zubat: This seems like the stupidest challenge ever.  
>Mews-17<br>Mewtwo-16  
>About three minutes into the challenge Iggybuff, Weedle, and Pidgy fell asleep.<br>Mews-16  
>Mewtwo-14<br>"Alright we need to think up a plan guys. Guys" Said Elekid as he noticed Magikarp and Drozee were asleep.  
>Mewtwo-12<br>"Great now we will never win the challenge" said Rhydon angerly.  
>"Don't worry I got a plan" said Elekid.<br>"What"  
>"Wait I can't do it know"<br>"What was it"  
>"I was going to have Drozee put every one to sleep"<br>"Oh"  
>After a while Caterpie and Diglett fell asleep.<br>Mews-14  
>"Come on guys we got this" said Rattata trying to pump up the team.<br>"Why we are going to lose" said Mankey.  
>"We might not" said Chickorita.<br>"Yes we will" said Mankey.  
>"And the Mews lose another player" said Moltres over the intercom.<br>"What" said Geodude as it showed Poochena asleep.  
>Mews-13<br>"See if we believe we can win" said Rattata.  
>"That was just dumb luck that happened" said Gible.<br>"I think" started Spheal  
>"Shut up" said Duskull<br>Four more pokemon fell asleep Murkrow, Zubat, Sneasel, and Pichu.  
>Mews-10<br>Mewtwo-11  
>"See we are leading now" said Chickorita.<br>"Alright this is good" said Geodude.  
>12 more hours had passed and one pokemon fell asleep Onix.<br>Mews-9  
>"Alright we need to kick things up a little with the very big book of the pokemon world Chapter 1 the Kanto Region." said Articuno<br>"The Kanto region is home to a lot of Pokémon and has a rich history of creating Pokémon with technology." said Moltres reading the as Squartle, Chickorita, Duskull, and Spheal fell asleep.  
>Mews-8<br>Mewtwo-8  
>"It is located east of Johto and south of Sinnoh. The Kanto region has a very temperate climate and not many notable landscape features." said Moltres as Mankey and Charmander fell asleep.<br>Mews-7  
>Mewtwo-7<br>After the end of the book only Abra, Riolu, Elekid, and Rhydon were still awake.  
>Mews-2<br>Mewtwo-2  
>"Man you guys are good, but only one team can win" said Articuno.<br>Right after he said that Riolu and Rhydon fell asleep.  
>Mews-1<br>Mewtwo-1  
>They lasted a long time but finally someone won.<br>"The winner is Abra and the screaming Mews." said Moltres as they all woke up and cheered.  
>"The killer Mewtwo I will see you at the bonefire tonight."said Articuno.<br>(With Elekid, Rhydon, Magikarp, Drozee)  
>"Alright now we need to pick someone to leave" said Elekid.<br>"I say we vote off Weedle" said Rhydon.  
>"Why he's a good guy" asked Magikarp.<br>"He fell asleep first" answered Rhydon.  
>"Oh" said Magikarp.<br>Magikarp:Man I didn't think that Weedle would be targeted first,but he did fall asleepfirst.  
>"Pidgy also fell asleep first" said Drozee.<br>"That's true alright either Pidgy or Weedle will leave first."said Elekid.  
>"I go tell the other team members" said Rhydon<br>(At bonefire)  
>"Alright you knows how this works one won't get a poffin and will have to leave the island" said Moltres.<br>"Okay they go to Geodude, Rattata, Elekid, Chickorita, Duskull, Gible, Drozee, Mankey, Rhydon, Sneasel, Spheal, Smoochum, Magnemite, and Magikarp."said Articuno.  
>"Okay last two are Weedle and Pidgy"said Moltres.<br>"Okay it goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>Weedle it is looks like Pidgy is out.<br>"Oh well I had fun" said Pidgy as he left.  
>"Okay 2 down 32 left who will leave next time on Total Pokemon Island"said Moltres.<br>**How do you think **

**Anyone you like now****  
>Hate now<br>How do you think of the first alliancein the game**


	4. Chapter 4

Declamer: I don't own anything

Confession cam looks like this

"Last time on Total Pokemon Island the campers had an awake-a-thon and the first alliance had been made by Elekid, Rhydon, Drozee, and Magikarp. At the end the Mews won again and Pidgy was sent home. Who will leave next here on TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND.  
>(Theme song)<br>"Okay wake up everyone" said Articuno.  
>"Man I still can't believe Pidgy left"said Bulbasaur to Charmander.<br>** Bulbasaur:** **I know me and her where on different teams,but she was a good friend.**

"Okay the next challenge is a little game know as dodge ball"said Moltres.  
>"Sweet" said Geodude.<br>"Ya great" agreed Onix.  
>"Oh joy" said Abra looking board.<br>"Shut up you teleporting fox"said Moltres.  
>"Why is your eyes always shut" asked Zubat, but got no answer from Abra.<br>"Okay the first rule of dodge ball is" said Moltres.  
>"Don't talk about dodge ball"said Elekid getting a few laughs.<br>"No if you get hit your out" said Articuno.  
>"If you catch a dodge ball the thrower is out and the catcher get to bring in one member of their team. You need to pick another group of people to play in each round by the way, and everyone must play at least once. Alright pick 5 people for round one"finished Moltres.<p>

****Round One****

****Mews. Onix, Bulbasuar, Riolu, Poochena, and Shieldon.  
>Mewtwo. Elekid, Rhydon, Sneasel, and Gible.<br>****"Okay the first round is underway"said Moltres.****  
><strong>**The round started out fast as Mankey threw one at Bulbasuar but he dodged only to get hit by Sneasel. Sneasel then nearly got hit as she dodged one from Onix and got Poochena out.  
>"Man Sneasel is killing everyone one out there"said Articuno.<strong><strong><br>****

Onix then got out by Rhydon as Riolu got out by Mankey.

"Oh man everyone from the Mewtwo are still in with only Shieldon left Oh never mind" said Moltres as Shieldon got out.****  
>Round One winner Mewtwo<br>****"Man we can't let them win" said Pichu  
>"I know but how can we stop them"said Murkrow<br>"Ya they looked tough out there"agreed Diglett****  
>Round Two<br>Mews. Charmander, Squartle, Murkrow, Swinub, and Gastly.  
>Mewtwo. Geodude, Duskull, Rattata, Chickorita, and Drozee.<br>****"Round two start" said Moltres.  
>This round started out slower, but still a little fast as Swinub and Murkrow got out.<br>"Oh no Murkrow"said Bulbasaur.  
>"It's okay"said Murkrow.<br>"Okay look at my sweet dodge ball move" said Geodude as he didn't even move the ball a foot or two.  
>Then Geodude was taken out by Charmander.<br>"Take that" said Charmander.  
>Then Charmander was out by Duskull. Gastly somehow sent a very fast shot at Chickorita. Sending her to the ground.<br>"NOOO" said Magikarp. He started to flop over to her but was held back by Elekid.  
>"No she will be fine" He said.<strong><strong><br>****

Gastly was then taken out by Duskull.

****"Winner Mewtwo again. said Articuno.  
>Round Two winner Mewtwo<br>****(Screaming Mews)  
>"Man we are getting killed out there" said Iggybuff.<br>"I know how can we stop them" said Riolu.  
>"We need Abra" said Caterpie.<br>"Ya you do" said Abra coming off the bench "I'll play".  
>(Killer Mewtwo)<br>"Put me in" said Geodude for the tenth time.  
>"No you suck playing at this game" said Rhydon.<br>"Please".  
>"NO WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" Yelled Mankey making Geodude hop off "What".<strong><strong><br>Round three  
>Mews. Abra, Zubat, Dratini, Caterpie, and Iggybuff.<br>Mewtwo. Weedle, Magikarp, Spheal, Magnemite, and Smoochum.  
>The next round ended pretty quick as Abra got everyone out.<br>Round Three winner Mews  
>"Man that was quick"said Moltres<br>Round four  
>Mews. Pichu, Diglett, Charmander, Onix, and Sheildon.<br>Mewtwo. Spheal, Rhydon, Elekid, Drozee, and Mankey.  
><strong>**As round four started balls were flying everywhere. Spheal, Rhydon, and Onix was out already. It took a little while to take Rhydon off the field when he got out as he threw a fit. Drozee tried using he moves to take some people out, but was out by then took out Diglett and Pichu , but got out as Charmander caught her ball. Sneasel came in as Elekid got out.  
>Round Four winner Mews<br>"Here we are the final round player pick them.  
><strong><strong>Round five<br>Mews. Abra, Poochena, Riolu, Zubat, and Bulbasaur.  
>Mewtwo. Weedle, Chickorita, Duskull, Gible, and Rattata.<br>****As the round started Abra got everyone out but Gible. She got Everyone but Abra out and Geodude(Nobody liked the idea but he was picked by Moltes) came in (she caught Riolu's ball). Then a light appeared as Abra changed. It now has two large ears of the top of either side of its head,and red star-shaped symbol of its forehead. It is now also holding a spoon.  
>"Wow Abra is now a Kadabra"said Geodude as Kadabra shot a dodge ball at him and Gible.<br>"Mews win Mews win"said Moltres as they all were jumping up and down cheering.  
>"Man three in a row you guys suck" said Articuno.<br>(At bonefire)  
>"Okay you know how it goes Weedle, Chickorita, Duskull, Rattata, Smoochum, Elekid, Mankey, Spheal, Sneasel, Magikarp, Drozee, Rhydon, and Magnemite." said Moltres.<br>"Gible Geodude one of you will leave the other will not. The one who stays is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>Gible. Geodude leave now"said Articuno.<strong><br>"Another one leaves will Mewtwo be able to get a win find out next time on TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND."said Moltres.  
>There we go Geodude is gone. I didn't really like him so much, but he was there because I needed another pokemon on the show.<br>Do you think that the Mewtwo be able to get a win  
>Do you think Elekid, Magikarp, Drozee, and Rhydon work to get someone out.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Tpi Talent show**

**Declaimer: Me no own anything**

**Confession Cams look like this**

"Last time on Total Pokemon Island. We had a dodge ball challenge that really messed with our campers heads. We had our first pokemon evolve which was Abra. The Mews won again and Geodude was taken out because he wasn't all that good at dodge ball. Now with three down we head to the next challenge here on Total Pokemon Island" said Articuno.  
>(Theme song)<br>"Okay we need to think up a plan because we could lose anyone at anytime"said Charmander.  
>"Ya how bout an alliance"asked Onix.<br>"That's a great idea Onix"said Bulbasuar.  
>"So its settled" said Charmander.<br>"Hey can we get Murkrow in the alliance." asked Squartle.  
>"Why"said Charmander.<br>"Cause she seems like a great person and might go far in the game."said Squartle.  
>"Okay she can come"said Charmander.<br>"Alright"said Squartle.  
>(Meanwhile)<br>"Alright I say an alliance is to be called for."said Swinub as him, Zubat, Diglett, Caterpie and Pichu were all together.  
>"Why" said Zubat.<br>"Cause we seem to be the weakest so if we team up we can work toge  
>ther"said Swinub.<br>"Sounds like a great idea"said Diglett.

(Meanwhile again)

"Alright we need someone to cover our tracks when we start taking people out"said Elekid.  
>"Ya how bout Mankey"said Rhydon.<br>"Why" asked Drozee.  
>"Cause she seems like a person who would do something like that"said Rhydon.<br>"That's good only problem is that Mankey is always around almost everyone so that wouldn't be good"said Elekid.  
>"Okay how bout Duskull he is always alone"said Rhydon.<br>"Perfect we'll use him"said Elekid.  
>(Meanwhile again)<br>"Okay everyone your next challenge is a talent show"said Moltres.  
>"You need to pick three pokemon that will show use their talent and the best one will win the challenge for their team. Okay pick your talents."said Articuno.<br>"Oh one more thing only the pokemon in the show can get voted off tonight "added Moltres.  
><strong>Elekid:Perfect I can survive another round yes.<strong>  
>"Okay we need to find some good talent we can't lose again" said Mankey.<br>"Ya come on guys who has some good talent" said Weedle.  
>"I can do a wonderful dance said Chickorita as she started dancing around.<br>"Good anyone eles" said Rattata.  
>"I can do some nice archery" said Drozee.<p>

That seems like some good ideas" said Magikarp.  
>"And I can chop on some wood to make a scuplture. said Sneasal.<br>"Good out three acts. Go Killer Mewtwo lets finally win a challenge"said Elekid.  
>(Over at the Mews)<br>"Okay we need to find some acts so who has some" said Onix.  
>"I can sing" said Iggybuff.<br>"Okay what ever" said Kadabra not knowing who said that.  
>"I can do some sweet air tricks" said Zubat.<br>"I can create some great flames to look like Moltres and Articuno" said Charmander.  
>"Okay we can win again go Mews" cheered Squartle.<br>As everyone was getting to the stage Charmander, Onix, Bulbasaur, and Squartle pull Murkrow away from everyone.  
>"Okay what is this" she said.<br>"We want you in our alliance" said Bulbasaur.  
>"Why" she asked.<br>"Cuz your smart" said Squartle.  
>"Okay I think about it" said Murkrow.<br>**Murkrow: "Okay maybe I'll join because I trust them including Bulbasaur" she said blushing when she said Bulbasaur.**  
>"Okay first is the Mews with Zubat" said Articuno<br>Zubat came out with a fancy bowtie. He started to do amazing tricks as everyone from both teams were kinda cheering.  
>"Okay that was good I give it 510"said Articuno.  
>"I give it a 610 making your teams score a 11" said Moltres.  
>"Okay next for the Mewtwo is Drozee" said Articuno.<br>Drozee did some nice archery and got the team a 10. Then Charmander came out and got a 16 making the teams score a 27. Then Chickorita came out and gave the team a total score of 20.  
>"Okay next is Iggybuff wait Iggybuff."said Moltres.<br>Iggybuff then came out and started to sing making everyone but the hosts fall asleep.  
>"Okay that was terrible 1"said Moltres.<br>"Make that a 1 also making your team score a 29" said Articuno.  
>After everyone woke up Magikarp and Chickorita found out they were sleeping very close to each other making them blush. Sneasl then came out and the sucking up with the wood made their team total to 40 and the Mewtwo finally winning a challenge.<br>(bonefire)  
>"Okay everyone but Charmander, Iggybuff, and Zubat are safe of course."said Articuno.<br>"Well Charmander get up here your safe." said Moltres.  
><strong>Charmander: wow that was close I was almost gone from the game.<strong>  
>"And the one who is safe is<p>

.

.

.  
>Zubat meaning Iggybuff your out of here.<br>"why"she asked.  
>"Because you made us fall asleep and lost the challenge" said Kadabra.<br>"Oh" she said leaving.  
>(Meanwhile)<br>"Okay we finally won a challenge"Said Mankey.  
>"Ya let hope it lasts awhile" said Rhydon.<p>

"I hope so two" said Elekid.

**Okay so Iggybuff is gone. Can the Mewtwo win more challenges or was that just luck only time will tell.**


End file.
